Decorations
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Their bindings broke and fell to the floor, leaving her sitting stunned in his lap. Smut. Lemons. Please Review :) over 200 followers :)
1. Chapter 1

Decorations- ApplesandBeckett

_I don't own the characters, I just love them _

'Give it a rest Hermione' he called from the red couch in the room of requirement

'Well if you'd just help!' she snapped. She was perched atop a gold flecked ladder trying without much success to remove the horrid tinsel Fred had waved up there with his wand about an hour ago. She wasn't really sure why she had come to the room of requirement so early, their DA meeting wasn't for two or so hours, but when she had stepped through the door it had been clear. She had arrived early to clean up the ridiculous mess Fred had created.

He had been practicing some new inventions with George to hopefully sell over the Christmas holidays if they could perfect them in time. George had left a while before she'd arrived, hoping to snatch some of the first years to test their stuff on. There was the extra sticky spello-tape, that Hermione found wrapped its self around the intended gift un-wrapper so that their hands were bound and they couldn't find out what their present was, she had taken to a non-verbal spell to unstick her hands from the tape roll. This had annoyed Fred and he started to jot down notes on the hole in their product she had found.

There was twinkling baubles that reflected your face when you looked into them, then swirled and put funny things on your reflection like a Santa hat, pirate eye patch, or in Hermione's case a handle bar moustache.

Then sour tasting candy canes that locked the consumers jaw, she hadn't tried these, just chucked them in a box as Fred complained from the couch he was still writing notes on. She was dumping each of the boxes next to him as she sorted out the room, trying to safety proof it before their lesson that evening.

And finally she was tackling the tinsel that would sprout mistletoe over the heads of those standing beneath it or shower snow from silver bells. She had to admit (to herself) that is was very impressive. But after three dumping's of snow over her head and a whole mistletoe bush sprouting over Fred's head, followed by many suggestive comments she was rather peeved at the decoration.

'Just leave it' he said watching her pulling a string down and chucking it into the box below

'No' she climbed down the ladder and pushed it across the floor to the next strand, a dusting of cold snow dropped on her head as she went to untie the magically fastened decoration.

'Come on it will be funny, just think; Harry will be standing next to Cho and then bam! Mistletoe, it will be hilarious to watch their faces!' He laughed watching her struggle on the top of the ladder

'No, that's horrid' she tugged at the strand angrily and swayed on the top step of the ladder

'Be careful' he said a slight sense of worry in his voice

'Ha! Coming from you' she said in an annoyed voice and yanked the mistletoe-and-snow-making string hard, over balancing and tumbling off the ladder. She felt herself fall, then land hard. Two grunts of pain sounded.

She had landed on Fred, who'd been sitting on the couch below. With the force of the fall she had knocked the boxes and they had spilled over them, the reflective baubles rolling away across the floor, the candy canes snapping as the hit the hard ground and the tape latching on to them, binding them together.

'Gah!' she snapped trying to remove herself from Fred's lap but finding herself fused. She trashed around trying to pull it off.

Fred was stuck in another situation. He'd been watching the prettiest witch walk around for over an hour, climbing up ladders in a skirt and carrying boxes big enough to press against her fine bosom. Now here she was basically giving him an accidental lap dance.

'Help me get these off' she groaned through gritted teeth grabbing at her wrists that were bound by Weasley-spello-tape handcuffs to his.

'Ok' He muttered, as he went to grab the tape cuffs on her left wrist with his right, his arm pulled her in closer, so her back was pressed firmly to his, he liked the feeling of her being so close to him, she smelled amazing. As they grabbed at the glue like tape binding their wrists together, their movements shook each over, so that her hips wiggled over his, making him bite back a moan.

After a few minutes of struggling and almost trashing around in frustration, Hermione was absolutely pissed and he was thoroughly turned on.

'Gah, I'm an idiot' she groaned. She screwed up her eyes and concentrated on the nonverbal spell _relashio_.

Their bindings broke and fell to the floor, leaving her sitting stunned in his lap at her idiotic moment of muggleness and him praying she wouldn't feel his reaction to the situation. But only seconds later did she realize that she wasn't sitting on firm thigh, she had something very prominent and hard pressing against her. She gasped. And he groaned in embarrassment. She tried to remove herself from his lap but failed to pull herself up completely, falling back into his lap. The contact made him moan before he could stop himself and she sat stunned for a second. Had she just made him moan? Little, prefect, bookworm Hermione, made sexy, smart Fred Weasley moan?

Curiosity got the better of her and she rolled her hips, his hands jumped to her pelvis and held her there, proof that he liked her action. She went to do it again, and his hands helped guide her. Neither were truly sure what was happening, but neither wanted to stop. He lifted her up and turned her, she settled her knees either side of his hips and he lowered her back down to his lap, she even gave a soft moan this time, the bulge in his robes pressing against her in an excellent spot. He placed a hand on her face and pulled her to his, crashing his lips against hers. The kiss was hot and intense. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, her breasts pressing against his toned chest.

As he deepened the kiss she began to slowly move her hips, just enough to make him notice. And that he did. The hand on her back trailed down to her butt then across to her hip, he began to push and pull it towards him, making her move along him. She understood what he wanted and began to repeat the movement, slow and firm against him. He kissed her cheek then down to her jaw, sucking on her pulse point for a moment-making her press harder into him. Increasing the pace, she moved her pelvis up and down him as she straddled his lap, making him lean back into the couch in pleasure. Keeping the pace, she leant forward and kissed his lips, her tongue sliding out to trace his bottom lip. His hands were dancing over her back, memorizing her curves.

As she pressed a little firmer against him she heard him gasp and buck his hips a little, she grinned to herself and decided to quicken her pace. Bouncing on him, she heard him whisper something that sound like 'Duck' and she knew he was close. His breath was quick gasps; eyes were screwed shut and hand fisting the red material on the couch.

She had never been wicked before in her life, but now seemed the perfect time to start. Her hips ground into his and he groaned in absolute pleasure, she grinned then jumped off him.

'That's pay back for the decorations' she grinned wickedly then walked out of the room of requirement, pulling her skirt hem down as she went.

He sat stunned, heart pounding, breath quick and a terrible throbbing in his pants. _Oh well played Hermione, but this now means war…._ he grinned.

Apples and Beckett

Review The more I get, the more I'll write


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was not sure where on earth that burst of cheekiness had come from but she had definitely enjoyed it. And the frustrated look on Fred's face all through their DA lesson, which she had doubled back to after leaving him spluttering, was worth it all.

As she stood by Harry's side while he explained some unimportant charm, Fred glared at her, mind racing through plan after plan to seek revenge. Yet it wasn't till the next morning that he came up with it, then a few days of careful inventing, that he was ready to seek revenge for that delightfully horrible pain she had created in his pants.

Hermione had been on her guard for over a week, checking around corners before she turned them with revealing charms, silent ones of course, she didn't want Ron or Harry asking why she was timid to walk around Hogwarts. Yet it now seemed Fred Weasley had forgotten her and the act in the room of requirement completely.

…Harry Potter…Harry Potter…

Fred would need some help; he knew she wouldn't accept his gift willingly. So that was why he travelled all the way down to the laundry down below the kitchens after dinner. Being one of the legendary trouble makers meant he knew the castle even better than the back of his and George's left hand. The statue of a young women, clothes basket under her arm, stone carved finch on her shoulder, stood erect in front of a small door way. Fred reached up and swirled the suddenly liquid like clothes in her stone, woven basket, she smiled and stepped aside, as the sedimentary bird ruffled its pebble feathers. Fred walked quickly past her and pushed open the small door.

'Sir' three little house elves bowed as he stepped into the warm, spacious room filled with huge copper basins and hundreds of rows of washing lines covered in the students and teachers laundry.

'Hello Dot, Arie, Dobby' he bowed, making them beam at him

'How can we help sir?' They bowed back

'Has you spilt mayonnaise on your pajama's again sir?' Dot asked, reaching for a bowl of soapy water

'No no' Fred blushed 'I was wondering if one of you would be so kind as to help me fix a dear friends school shirt'

'Of course Sir' Arie bowed her little head; her small tuft of hair pulled together with a blue ribbon 'Which house?'

'Gryffindor' he smiled, he would love if this plan worked.

'My house sir!' Dobby squealed 'I will help you! I will help' He took hold of Fred's hand and started to pull him along the many rows of bubbling pools with towels, cloaks, sleeves of jumpers and necks of robes visible within.

As they reached a large area, with banners of red and gold ties hanging around hundreds of black robes, they met more happy helpers stitching up ripped sleeves or ironing pleats into skirts.

'Sir' a tall elf, well tall for house elves, stood up from the edge of a soapy lump of material in a soaking bucket 'Your quidditch robes are still soaking, they seemed to have absorbed the mud into their very core'

'Hmm they do that' he chuckled, thinking of how last practice he had tackled a bludger mid-flight to the ground and had inhaled half a bucket of mud 'sorry' he grinned

'It is no problem sir!' the elf looked almost worried 'we will fix it'

'You do amazingly, thank you' Fred smiled, he knew how much mud he had removed from the pitch, let alone all the other players

'Thank you very much sir' the tall elf bowed

'This way sir' Dobby said 'here are the school shirts'

'Thank you…which one is Hermione Grangers?' he asked, trying to look innocent.

'This one sir' Dobby pulled a pristine white blouse off the drying line and handed it to Fred.

'Do you mind if I fix it?'

'Is it broken sir? Dobby didn't see! He is so sorry sir! He will do better ne…'

'No no, it's perfect Dobby, calm down' Fred forgot how touchy house elves were, bless them 'I meant, do you mind if I alter it?'

'Wills…wills it…' Dobby looked like he had to wrestle with himself to oppose a student 'hurt her?'

'No!'

'Good…ProffessorHeadmasterSir Dumbledoor' he blabbered, still not used to not saying 'the Malfoys' 'says we must do our bests to keep all uniforms at their bests sir…'

'It's ok, it will look just the same, you won't get in trouble Dobby, would I do that to my friend?'

'Friend sir?' Dobby looked shocked, he trembled where he stood

'Of course' Fred smiled 'you're a good man, elf' he corrected himself

'You is very kind sir' Dobby said with tears in his eyes, Fred noticed Dobby still had on one of Harry's horrible socks his mother had tried desperately to throw out last time Harry had stayed.

'Nice socks' he grinned

'Thank you sir, Mister Harry Potter is a great man sir'

'That he is' Fred laughed, this elf was defiantly different, but he liked him for it 'Now, I'll just alter this…' he did some complicated spell work over the white school blouse, possibly the one she had tortured him in 'and here you go' he handed it back to Dobby, who carefully hung it up on the line

'So it's ok for her to wear tomorrow sir?'

'Definitely' he grinned

_Apples and Beckett_

_Haha, since I was originally doing this story as a oneshot, I had to give it some thought. But how have I gone?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke at her normal time, an hour or so before the other girls in her doom, so that she could get an hour of study in before going down to breakfast.

After reading over her notes for the lessons that day, Lavender had already gotten up and left to watch the boys coming down from their dorm, 'they have the best bed hair' she giggled as she ran down the stairs to stare at them.

After memorizing all the information she would need for the day, she slide out of bed and got dressed. Her school skirt was pressed into perfect pleats, her socks were warm and wooly as always and her blouse seemed just as brilliant white and soft as ever. As she tied her red and gold tie around her neck, under her collar she looked in the mirror that hung on the back of the dorm door.

'Well it's as good as it's going to get' she sighed, looking at her bushy hair and brown eyes. 'Well…' she walked over to her little dressing table and pulled her mother's small silver necklace and slipped it around her neck and under her collar, then slipped a set of tiny pear earrings into her ear lobes. It wasn't like her to wear jewelry, but she had been so worried that Fred was going to seek revenge that she had been on edge for a week, so she now wanted a break. Maybe wearing something different would trick her mind into relaxing.

She walked down the girl's staircase and into the common room; Lavender was talking to Dean who indeed had a very bad case of 'sex hair' as Lavender had giggled last night.

Fred looked over from his chair by the fire; he was half hidden by shadow so she wouldn't notice him. She looked as beautiful as ever, and he smiled as she tucked a tuft of curls behind her ear and he saw a glint of pear, she didn't need to wear pretty things, but he liked to know she had something that made her feel special.

…Harry Potter…Harry Potter…

As Fred and George walked off to herbology, the future golden trio walked to transfiguration. As they took their normal seats, the boys on either side of her (that way it was easier for them to copy her notes, though they never told her that).

'Good morning class' professor McGonagall said walking into the room and flicking her wand at her table, which had a stack of papers on it, they magically flew out to each student and fell silently onto their desks.

'Permission notes from Professor Umbridge, so please kindly destroy them as you feel fit' she said with a straight face. Harry beamed at her then attacked his paper as the rest of the class, charmed, ripped, burnt, vanished and in Neville's case fused the paper to his face.

'Now that is settled…' professor McGonagall walked to the front of the class 'What are we studying today?'

Hermione had already raised her hand before professor McGonagall had finished the question 'How to fix transfigurations that where not successful'

'And how do we do that Miss Granger?'

'With a simple spell, Reparifarge'

'Correct' she replied, Hermione felt a tiny tingle at the correct answer 'Now lucky, Mr. Longbottom has already demonstrated how a simple transfiguration spell cannot work correctly'

Neville gave a sad sigh from his seat, the piece of paper still stuck to his face

'Mr. Longbottom, what did you try to do to that piece of paper?' She walked down the rows of tables to stand next to him

'I…I want to make it into pie to throw in Umb…professor Umbridge's face' he quivered under the look his teacher gave him

'I see, well as the paper is not a pie, yet stuck to your face, can you see which bit of the attempted spell was correctly executed'

'Yes' Neville mumbled

'Reparifarge' she said flicking her wand, the paper jumped from his face and landed on the desk, she then made a funny movement with the tip of her wand and a glorious lemon cream tart sat in front of Neville

'If you manage to 'give' this pie to professor Umbridge, I will exempt you from homework for a month Longbottom' she smiled at his delighted and shocked face. While the rest of the class laughed.

'Now who can tell me who was the first person to use this spell in an emergency?'

'Well we are unsure exactly as we do not have a record of every spell ever used by ever wizard. But professor Dumbledore used it in the Tri-wizard tournament when the champion from Durmstrang accidently spliced his head from his shoulders and attached it to a stone statue'

'Correct' Professor McGonagall nodded; Hermione felt the normal tingle again 'Why was this remembered?'

'Well professor Dumbledore could have left the Durmstrang student attached to the mermaid bust, but he fixed the boy and gave him a second chance to win the tournament'

'A very unusual thing for competitions to see, yes you are right' the slight tingle from answering a question right buzzed across her shoulders as she continued to listen avidly to her professor. Little did she know but the back of her collar was starting to erode, slowly disappearing each time she answered a question correctly.

_Apples and Beckett-_

_Haha, so are you all interested now? Is Fred going to survive when she finds out what his done to her top? Reviews please __ the more I get the faster I write _


	4. Chapter 4

Fred sat in Transfiguration, calmly reading the notes on the board before he would proceed to play exploding snap with Lee. Hermione was in Herbology, where she was seated next to Harry and Ron in front of their trestle table covered in pots and soil.

'Now class, who can tell me what we shall be learning about today?' Professor Sprout asked as she place down a pot full of small wriggling purple tubers.

Hermione lifted her hand and said 'Cherib pods' she said, happy with the nod of approval

'And what do they do?'

'Well, Cherib pods are small plants that admit a strong smell of affection, that is to say a perfume that when smelt endears the person to whomever they fancy' Hermione blushed, and it was the heat in her cheeks that stopped her noticing the slight tingle that spread across her body as she answered the question correctly and the threads in her shirt start to disappear.

'Where do they normally grow?' Professor Sprout looked towards Neville, but he was always too shy to answer before Hermione.

'Along creek and river beds mostly' Hermione piped up

'Correct, and they flower?'

'Spring'

'summer' Neville said from an encouraging look from Ron to speak up

'No Neville its spring' Hermione said in a teaching voice

'Sorry…' he quivered 'but its summer'

'No its not, Professor! They grow in late spring, don't they' she stood up from her chair

'Yes, though you could also argue that is early summer' Professor Sprout chuckled

'But they need the warm sun to grow…' Hermione stated

'Correct' Sprout replied

'Yet they can't stand too much heat' Hermione was wound up, she liked Neville, but she couldn't be proved wrong! It was unthinkable! Ron and Harry looked at her with a grin, they loved her getting fired up when it wasn't at them. Then they froze, her shirt was starting to eat away at itself, leaving behind her bare skin of her stomach and collar bones

'True' Sprout said sorting out the pods into bowls for the class to use

'And they rely on the Dirigible wasp to pollinate them' she was hot in the face from being determined to win her point

'Yes'

'…So that they can create more pods' Hermione continued, Harry nudged her

'Correct'

'And since the dirigible wasp can only live up to three weeks…' Harry elbowed her 'they have to flower in spring'

'As always, correct'

'So I'm sorry Neville but, Ouch Harry!' she snapped at him 'What?' she demanded

'Top' Harry muttered, not looking at her. Hermione looked down and yelped. Her blouse had completely vanished; she stood in the middle of Herbology in her school skirt and white bra. She blushed scarlet. Professor Sprout turned around to ask her next class question and gasped at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

'I'll kill him!' she snapped and snatched her wand from the desk.

-Harry Potter –Harry Potter-

Fred was just placing the top card on the carefully constructed pile of smoking cards when two things happened. The card house exploded, and Hermione slammed the door open of the class room.

Professor McGonagall gasped in shock at the sudden appearance of Hermione, and in such a un-Hermione-ish entrance, while Fred looked amazed at the card deck for making such surround sound at the explosion.

'Fredrick Weasley!' She screamed, utterly enraged. He spun in his seat and gapped at the sight of a topless, furious looking Hermione. Her hair was wild from running up to the castle, her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and her chest rising rapidly from anger and sprinting.

'Miss Granger!' Professor McGonagall exclaimed

'Sorry professor, but…'

'Continue' Professor McGonagall said, sitting down and waiting for the show.

Hermione blinked then remembering what she was wearing, well what she wasn't wearing, stormed up the class room towards Fred, who now, due to professor McGonagall not demanding Hermione leave, was slightly worried.

'Fred Weasley, you are the most insufferable, painful, horrid…'

'I'll stop you there love' He interjected with a grin

'Yeah Hermione, stop handing the guy compliments' Lee laughed. Hermione wanted to scream

'Yeah! He just vanished your shirt! You should be angry, not saying nice things' George laughed

'I am angry' she said, looking livid

'Alright' Professor McGonagall thought it was time to interject, she knew the skill of Hermione too well.

'Take off your jumper Mr. Weasley and please give it to Miss granger, she must be cold'

'Definitely' George smirked, looking her up and down, man she was fit.

'Gladly' he pulled both his shirt and jumper up

'Just the jumper Weasley' McGonagall interjected before he pulled it over his head. She flicked his wand and his white shirt pulled it's self back down his quidditch toned abs, which everyone goggled at

'Fine' Fred grinned and handed over his jumper

'I don't wa…'

'Nonsense' McGonagall flicked her wand and Hermione was clad in Fred's school jumper

'Such a shame to cover up such a fine view' Fred and George laughed, Hermione started forward, but McGonagall grabbed her arm and with her other, one of Fred's under the armpit. She forced the two out of the class room, to wolf-whistles from George and Lee for Hermione's lovely attire.

'I'll get you for this Fred!' Hermione snapped as McGonagall marched them both away from her laughing class room

'That she will' McGonagall said with no doubt, though she smiled secretly to herself.

_Apples and Beckett_

_Do you like? Please let me know! Suggestions for revenge would be amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5

After an interview in professor McGonagall's office, where they both had to stand at either side of the room and not try and hex each other (well in Hermione's case anyway), Fred had calmly lent against his wall and explained how it was a reasonable revenge. McGonagall had enforced a spell over them, to stop an attack happening until they calmed down, which meant they were unable to hex each other without her knowing until enough time had passed and they had 'cooled off'. They were then marched to the great hall to join the rest of the school for dinner by McGonagall, and she made sure they didn't seat remotely close to each other.

Hermione took her seat next to Harry and across from Ron, who was stuffing his face with duck sausage, potato salad and what looked like half a chicken leg. Lavender lend forward to talk past Harry to Hermione

'Nice jumper Hermione, I didn't know you were dating Fred' she said with a giggle

A sound of gaging emanated from Ron; Ginny banged him on the back as Hermione spluttered in response

'I...I'm not!' she said feeling her face getting red

'But his hot!' Lavender laughed

'Yeah Hermione' Parvati added 'Your wearing his jumper! You gotten be dating him'

'He's a great kisser isn't he' Katie laughed, Harry gaped at her

'Katie!'

'What?' she giggled 'And very fit' she wiggled her eye brows. Hermione wanted to slide under the table and stay there until they had all left.

…Harry Potter/Harry Potter…

It had taken a few weeks for McGonagall's spell to wear off, so it had given Hermione plenty of time to think of a plan of attack. She had come up with a few feeble ideas, but none seemed to be good enough to embarrass trouble maker Fred Weasley. It was only when she had been writing out a long essay for Professor Bins and Harry had walked into the common room soaking wet and complaining of the horrid training session that she decided that would be her place for revenge.

The following week at 6.30 sharp, she snuck down from dinner to the quidditch dressing rooms under Harry's invisibility cloak. She had asked to examine it, but intentionally forgot to say what for, and since she was a dear as any friend could be to Harry, he had lent it to her for the night. She hid in one of the shower cubicles, but she couldn't help also casting a disillusionment spell on her feet so that no one would be any of the wiser of her being there. She only had to wait around five minutes before she heard the loud voices of the Gryffindor quidditch team laughing their way down to the change rooms. She listened as Katie gave them instructions and they all got changed while half listening to her rant.

'Alright everyone, out to the pitch' Katie called over her shoulder as she left.

Hermione slipped her wand through crack in the shower door and just managed to catch Fred's boot with her spell. His shoe lace unwound its self and he stumbled

'I'll be out in a second' he sat down, back to Hermione and started to re-lace his shoe. Hermione snuck out from the shower cubical silently, hidden underneath the cloak. Fred finished lacing his shoe but groaned in pain. He rolled his shoulder as Hermione crept towards him

'Stupid bludger' he muttered, he yanked off his quidditch robes and so he was standing just in his training pants and boots, he snatched up his bag from the bench and fished around for something. Hermione was standing rather still, staring at his strong chest and arms, quite hypnotized. He pulled out a small bottle and rubbed a purple mixture on his slightly bruised shoulder. He resealed the bottle, chucked his bag back on the bench and rolled his shoulder a few times

'Will have to do' he muttered and picked up his robes again. As he was pulling them on over his head, Hermione wake from her daze and cast her revenge. He pulled his robes down and snatched up his broom and ran from the change room to catch up to the others.

Hermione grinned and snuck back into the shower cubical to wait.

^^Harry Potter^^Harry Potter^^

'Fred what the hell?' Katie snapped

'Yeah what got into you' Harry asked with George and Ron

'I…I don't remember…what happened?'

Hermione snickered silently

'You acted like a stupid three year old' George said

'What did I do?' Fred moaned

'Well for starters you were riding you broom the wrong way around, so you crashed into the stadium wall a few times'

'That explains the pain in my knee's…' Fred sounded annoyed

'You were flying around the pitch singing stupid songs Uncle Billius taught us that Mum banned us from singing' George laughed

'Then decided to try and hug Katie as she was flying past…'

'Thanks for the coat hanger…' she said with a raspy voice

'I'm so sorry Katie!' he sounded horrified

'Don't apologies to me, its Ron who needs that'

'Merlin…what did I do?'

'Nothing' Ron said sharply

'You thought it would be funny to try and give him a wedge at fifty feet in the air' Harry muttered

'So sorry Ron' Fred sounded embarrassed and utterly confused. Hermione was sorry for the others, the spell was just meant to make him childlike, but she had forgotten that even as a toddler, Fred was a trouble maker…

'What happened?'

'I have no clue…I didn't mean to do any of that! I don't even remember doing it…sorry everyone'

'It's ok, just go wash off and don't let it happen again' Katie's voice said

Hermione froze. She was trapped… in one of the shower cubicles. She stood horrified at her idiotic choice as seven sets of footsteps walked into the tiled area. There were fourteen showers; surely no one would walk into hers. The she saw Harry push open the door and wanted to die, but then heard him mutter about his glasses and he left to put them on his school bag. She started forward, to escape before hell started to happen but then the worst possible thing happened. Fred Weasley, still confused and embarrassed walked into that very cubical and blocked her way of escape. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the horrified moan at her terrible luck. She backed into the very corner of the cubical, which he had just locked behind him

'That was my shower' Harry said

'Not any more' Fred laughed. Hermione couldn't decide which would be worse, Harry her best friend or Fred her rival. Fred began to pull his robes over his head and Hermione covered her face in embarrassment. She heard him walk towards her and the shower the protruded a long way out from the wall. The spray of water started and she was surprised to find that if she stayed completely tucked in the corner it didn't hit her or the invisibly cloak. She kept her eyes screwed shut and her breath almost no existent. She could smell Fred's shampoo mixing with the scent of his sweat from practice; she would not allow herself to admit it was an intoxicating smell.

'Hey maybe someone hexed you' she heard someone call from the other side of the room

'Malfoy!' she heard Harry and Ron exclaim

'His not that smart is he?' Hermione thought Katie asked

'Nah…who is smart enough to do that sort of spell?' Ron called out

'I know' Fred muttered and Hermione's eyes flew open in fear 'That little minx' he grinned and the sight of his hair full of bubbles and a wicked grin on his face made her heart stop

'Oh she's good…but I'm better' he said under his breath

_You wish Weasley_ she thought then turned utterly maroon as he turned in the shower and her eyes darted down before she could stop them and she saw just how fit his backside was.

_Apples and Beckett_

_Thanks for all the support guys! What do you think? _


	6. Chapter 6

Fred was quite an amazing wizard, though he didn't let it show, preferring people to see his trickster side and love him for is trouble maker status. But now that Hermione had made him ride his broom backwards and act like a child, humiliating him in front of his own team, he intended to humiliate Hermione in return. He wanted to be the one that won; he wouldn't let her beat him, that's why he decided on the following plan.

It took him two full weeks to figure out how to manage it, but with the help of his twin they managed it.

On Saturday night, after a long day of study in the library, Hermione traipsed up to her dorm and grabbed her shower gear and changed into her bathrobe, she walked to the Gryffindor girl's bathroom and put her basket of shampoo and things down on the marble bench that ran along the wall in her favorite shower cubical.

Just before this happened, Fred was feverishly flicking his wand, casting all the necessary spells and charms to make his payback work. Then ran back to the common room and tried to act innocent.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred sat around the common room fire; Harry was being smashed by Ron in their game of wizard's chess. After a moment or two of content silence, a puff of blue smoke erupted in front of them all, and an image of a shower block seemed to hover in front of them. Ron was too busy directing his pawn to 'Smash him' to notice. Ginny looked weary, George intrigued and Fred tried to look innocent. Then footsteps could be heard and to Fred's delight Hermione walked into the cubical in her bathrobe on the blue screen. Ginny froze…she knew who was responsible.

'Fred!' she hissed

'Wasn't me' he said immediately

'Stop this, she will kill you!' She spat, Ron was still egging on his pawn

Hermione placed down her bathroom bag and pulled out her towel, she hung it on the hook next to the shower and then placed a bottle of 'Wonder witch- defrizz' shampoo on the shelf. She then untied her bathrobe and hung it on the second hook. Harry and Ginny acted instantly. They shouted a spell and a haze seemed to engulf the middle of the screen. Fred and George yelled in annoyance and the rest of the common room that hadn't been watching, which was very few, looked up. The spell just covered the live image of the naked Hermione's torso, from just below her pelvis to just under her armpits. The whole common room watched in half amusement, and half shock, no one had a clue what was going on, except Ginny , Harry and Fred and George. Hermione turned on the shower then yelped

'yuwch' she muttered and the Weasley boys laughed

'Fred!' Ginny spat

'She jinxed me! I was a toddler!'

'Not the point' she hissed

Hermione stepped into the shower once she had adjusted its temperature. As her bushy hair became soaked from the blast of water, it began to hang down her back, sliding off her shoulders and hanging limp and water logged down the middle of her back. Revealing a small mark, on her right shoulder blade. Most people looked closely at it, confused and intrigued

'Is that a sunflower?' George asked

'Looks like it' said Ron

'Ron!' Ginny snapped

'What?'

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Hermione stepped into the shower and felt the refreshing warm water soften her study sore muscles. She dipped her head under the waterfall and felt her bushy hair become wet and sleek, running smoothing down her spine, her hair was so much longer when wet. The water pulled down the curl; she liked the change, even if it only lasted a little while.

She rolled her shoulders and pinched her right shoulder, a slight ach from writing a very long essay for Professor Snape was the culprit. Her fingers then traveled to the small henna sunflower on her shoulder. She had gotten it the last time she was home, her muggle friend Elizabeth, who she had gone through all muggling school until Hermione's Hogwarts letter had arrived, had done it for her. She smiled at the memory. They had been out in London for the day, at the markets getting fresh salad ingredients and bread for their parents along with catching up with each other. Elizabeth had found a small stall with bangles and beaded necklaces along with Indian ink and henna. She had thought it a marvelous idea to both get a small henna tattoo, just a temporary but fun experience. Hermione had been a bit cautious at first, but once remembering if she didn't like it could charm it off, laughed at the idea and joined her childhood friend.

Elizabeth had looked delightedly through the artists books of designs and picked out a pretty sunflower for Hermione while the latter chose a unicorn for her friend as she knew she liked horses, a topic they actually didn't agree on. Elizabeth had laughed and said 'No Mione, something real, not a fairytale' and Hermione had to keep a straight face as she remembered a few care of magical creatures lessons that proved Elizabeth quiet wrong.

It had been a lovely day, and the small memento, while fading slowly, was still visible on her shoulder, though not through her school blouse, as she had cast a tiny haze charm over the area to ensure she wouldn't be laughed at for a muggle thing.

While reminiscing about her muggle friends, she remembered the silly elements song they had been learning in class, Elizabeth had tried to teach it too her as they worked around the markets trying to locate squash and cherry tomatoes. Hermione often sang it in her head without realizing, and at that moment didn't realize she was saying it out loud.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Fred looked at the small sunflower and it made him smile a bit, his Hermione was a bit of a rebel. Wait…his Hermione?

She started to hum as she combed shampoo through her hair with her fingers, and George chuckled, Ginny was still tense and Ron was back to egging on his chess pieces.

'Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium….Beryllium, Boron, Carbon' Hermione sang on the hazy blue screen

The common room started to let out small chuckles as all the witches and wizards couldn't have imagined the study hard Hermione sang. As she washed the soap bubbles out of her hair she began to sing it with more gusto and silliness that only the knowledge of being alone in the shower would have allowed her to do. Lee laughed, George looked like Christmas had come early, Ginny mortified for her friend and Harry worried that he didn't think Hermione had ever told him how to stop a blue haze charm or if she had he hadn't listened.

As Hermione started to sing at the top of her voice, sure that she was alone and able to be completely silly, Ginny jumped up and stood in front of the screen

'Fred! Stop this now!' She held her wand at him, read to hex bats at him if he didn't

'Move Ginny' Fred said, flicking his wand to show her he was willing to take her. Harry sprung up

'Fred' Harry said in a warning voice. He was very protective of his friends, Hermione was like a sister to him, yet something else seemed to be making him seem so angry…was it Fred challenging Ginny?

'Fine, fine, revenge wreckers' and he flicked his wand and the screen with Hermione dissolved into the air around the fire place.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Hermione dried her hair as best she could with her towel as she stood in her pajamas, a tank top and long check pants. She then wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and picked up her toiletries basket. She headed back into the small corridor that led to the common room, if she was quiet, like she always was, she could sneak the short distance to the girls door without being seen, unlike Lavender who would drop something or giggle to catch the boys attention as she traipsed in her revealing attire to her own room.

Yet when she slide the door open as was halfway across the room Lee called out

'I didn't know you liked sunflowers Granger' with a smirk

She looked puzzled, but figured something about herbology. She shrugged and started up the girls' staircase.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Hermione began to walk up the stairs when half the common room began to sing her muggle song led by Fred.

'Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium….Beryllium'

Only a few lyrics into it, he heard her basket drop and a pounding of footsteps.

'Fred! I'll kill you' she raged as she flew down the stairs into the common room, her dressing gown flying behind her, only to see him laughing as he jumped out of the portrait hole and Lee and George supported each other as they cried with delight.

_Apples and Beckett_

_Sorry for the long time, my computer crashed and I lost everything -_-_

_What do you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

Fred had hidden out in the green houses half the night, Hermione almost catching him twice. As he dozed by a flutter-by bush, the yellow blossoms falling on his head then flying away when they felt like it, his mind recalled the image of Hermione flying down the stairs, her dressing gown billowing behind her. He was so used to seeing her in the puffy, undesirable school uniform constantly that it had actually been a shock to see that she had curves! And what wonderful curves she had. Her tank top had cut just low enough for him to want more and her pants had been ridding just low enough to show off her left hip, making him itch to pull her top up or her pants down.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Hermione didn't return to the common room until she knew everyone would be in bed. She crept through the portrait hole silently, still buzzing with rage and humiliation.

'Hermione?' a small voice said from near the fire, she jumped and looked over. Ron Ginny and Harry were sitting there, waiting for her?

'Oh hi' she said lamely

'Do you want to talk about it?' Ginny asked.

'No' but she walked over to the couch in front of the flames and sat down next to Ginny. A long amount of time seemed to pass, Harry and Ginny occasionally looking at each other, Ron playing with a chess piece.

'Well since your fine, I'm off to bed' Ron said and walking off to the staircase to his room. Hermione gapped at him, she had been right, emotional range of a teaspoon.

'Hermione…'

'What happened?' She asked looking into the fire

'There was a jinx or spell that made a screen appear in front of everyone, no one knew what was going on, then… then you walked onto the screen and you were getting ready for a shower' Hermione blanched

'You all saw me naked!' she screeched

'No!' Harry and Ginny said

'Ginny hazed the screen'

'Harry hexed the image' they said at the same time, they sort laughed at each other, then Ginny continued.

'We covered the screen in a fog or mist, not really sure, just before you took your robe off, no one saw anything!'

'Well…except your tattoo' Harry blushed not looking at her

'It's not a tattoo! It's…it's just henna, a temporary ink…muggle thing' she added when Ginny looked very confused.

'Sorry' Harry muttered, still pink in the face.

'It's not your fault, its bloody Fred's fault…sorry Ginny' she said

'No apologizing, he deserves it' Ginny laughed, Harry was perched on the arm of the couch, sitting next to Ginny.

'Why? Why did he have to do that?' She moaned, throwing her head in her hands, a rare moment for Hermione Granger to show defeat

'He wanted to get you back for the junior jinx' Ginny said with a straight face

'He did! Just didn't know it…' Hermione mumbled

'What do you mean?' Harry asked

'I…I…well I'm already mortified' she said more to herself 'I waited in the change rooms to see if the spell had worked, only I was hiding in the showers, then you all started coming towards the shower block, I was stuck!' She spluttered

Ginny looked alarmed but at the same time like she was about to burst out laughing

'Then Harry started to push my door open' Harry gaged, his face went white then red then purple with shock and embarrassment. Strangely Ginny wasn't smiling anymore.

'But you forgot your glasses or something, calm down' she said looking at the frozen, blushing Harry 'Fred rushed in and stole the shower' Ginny made a noise, between a 'ha' and a gasp of shock. Harry slide off the couch and landed next to Ginny

'Sorry' he muttered, she patted his leg in a 'no worries' way and said to Hermione

'How did you escape?'

'I didn't…' She moaned, face in her hands again. The bust of laughter from Harry and Ginny was loud, but they stopped quickly when they realized how embarrassed she was.

'I was invisible…but I was stuck, there was no way to escape without him realizing I was there…'

'So you saw him naked!' Ginny was half disgusted, half amused

'No! Not really, I shut my eyes'

'Good' Harry said, Ginny hit his arm

'Prude' she muttered

'That's your brother!'

'True, gross' she laughed

'It was pay back enough' Hermione groaned.

'Well he didn't know he got you back, so…' Harry said in a sad voice

'I know' she sighed

'It wasn't that bad Hermione' Ginny said 'no one saw anything'

'But they can imagine they did…and I bet you all my school grades they sing that song for weeks'

'I second that' Harry said 'Sorry Hermione, we tried our best'

'Thanks' she said sincerely 'you are the best' she said looking at Harry and Ginny sitting with her on the couch. 'I'm going to go to bed, and try and wake up from this bad dream'

'Good luck' Ginny smiled 'you'll get him back, we know you will'

'Thanks'

Hermione got up and walked over to the corner she had been working in earlier that night, two essays already finished, and probably used by Ron and Harry already. As she sorted the pieces of parchment into a neat pile she heard Harry quietly behind her

'You were amazing Ginny'

'You too'

Hermione smiled to herself, even though she didn't turn around, she knew they were holding hands.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

A few weeks had passed, and the whole school knew the muggle elements song off by heart. But Hermione was so sick of it that it no longer worried her anymore. Fred had risked sitting in the common room while Hermione was there, and she had let him. Lulling him into a sense of victory.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Lee walked down the stairs early on Friday morning,

'If you don't shut up, I'll kick you out, sleep on the astronomy tower for all I care' he groaned, he looked very tired.

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to talk in my sleep, it just happens' Fred said apologetically

'Well stay awake and shut up' Lee muttered as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

Hermione placed her book down, on the desk in the shadowy corner and grinned.

_Gotcha_.

Apples and Beckett

What do you think? Hope you are liking where this is going, any suggestions would be loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had been up all night thinking of her plan, she had gone over it a million times it seemed, yet she was still nervous, what if it went wrong? Surely it wouldn't…it was less harmful then his horrid shower screen. She ran through it one more time then crawled into bed and hoped sleep would come soon.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

It was late on Tuesday night, most of the common room had gone to bed, either because they were tired or they wanted to escape homework, the latter had been Ron's reasoning.

Hermione had all the incantations in place, she just needed Fred to go to bed, and then the magic would begin. She sat trying to study, but she found she was just reading the same paragraph again and again without noticing a single word. Fred and George were busy playing a game of exploding snap with Lee over in the corner. She was just about ready to give up when Fred received a face full of the explosion and Lee laughed so hard he fell off his seat. Fred laughed along then said he was off to bed, it was show time. Hermione buried her face in her book as he walked past so that her face wouldn't give anything away.

She only had to wait about fifteen minutes, until a puff of white smoke appeared above the fire place and revealed what looked like a muggle television screen, only three times its normal size set into the bricks. A few people started, Dean and Lavender looking around for what had caused it, she heard one person say

'This should be good' with a laugh

'I hope so' Hermione muttered under her breath. She had set up a very complex set of charms around Fred's bed, to catch him sleep talking and broadcast it to the rest of the common room, she hoped he would say something utterly embarrassing.

Everyone seemed to wait in anticipation, George struggling with himself but then sat back to enjoy the moment.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Yet after a good twenty minutes of Fred snoring everyone had gotten extremely bored and had gone back to their homework or wizarding games. Just when Hermione was debating whether to turn off the screen and try tomorrow Fred muttered on the screen

'Nope, I won't let you' in a grumpy toddler sort of way, everyone looked up in delight. They waited for a moment, debating what he wouldn't let happen

'No cut hair mum' he spluttered 'gum…' he added in a smaller voice. Dean laughed along with the others.

'My bear Percy! Give it back!' he said, everyone laughed, including George

'Didn't do it…silly cat anyway' Fred muttered and George looked delighted at the memory as Lee wiped his eyes from laughing. George pulled out a butter beer from his bag for himself and Lee then kicked his feet up on the desk.

After many more stupid utterances on Fred's behalf, and a few explanations by George to the common room, Fred made a loud snore and rolled to one side away from the camera, he was quiet for a very long time, clearly falling into a heaver sleep.

'Good show' Lee called out to the room at large

'More' someone shouted and the other laughed.

As if on cue, Fred muttered something and everyone fell quiet. He made a soft moaning noise, yet only George was alerted by it. However after a few more of these noises it seemed a few people had caught onto what Fred's dream involved and were starting to chuckle. Hermione was busy watching the other people's reactions, trying to gage if they were laughing enough to tease Fred in the morning to notice why they were actually laughing.

'Mm' Fred moaned in a content voice 'Lower' her muttered and Lee choked on the butterbeer.

'So good' Fred said, he was still rolled away from the camera screen above the fire place 'let…kiss you' his shoulders shifted on the screen.

'Who is he…?' Lee muttered

'…so perfect…'Fred whispered 'you….amazing….mmm' he moaned again in pleasure. Hermione now knew what was exactly going on and was very nervous as to what to do, she knew this would utterly embarrass Fred, but she liked most of the girls at Hogwarts, well enough not to embarrass them…

Fred let out a strangled moan and George almost fell off his chair laughing and bright red in embarrassment for his twin.

'So…tight' he muttered in his sleep, utterly unaware that an eighth of the common room was watching his talk through his sex dream, Dean shrieked with laugher.

Hermione was flicking her wand on her thigh, trying to decide how far she could let this go before the poor girls name was mentioned.

'Faster' he said in a strangled voice, and he rolled over on to his back. Yet his blankets did not lay flat, they had a significant peak in them around his waist.

'Uh oh' Lee said almost sliding to the floor in laughter

'Ok enough is enough' Hermione uttered to herself and got up to cast down the screen when

'Ove you…Mione' Fred muttered

'Ha!' George said once he had fallen off his chair from shock and pure laughter. He was pointing at Hermione who was rooted to the spot, looking like she had just been stunned. She acted without a second's hesitation.

'Obliviate!' she screamed at the two closest people , Lavender and Dean suddenly had a very glazed look over their faces

'Obliviate!' She said again, hitting the students in the corner so they forgot what they had just seen.

'Quick!' George pulled Lee down to the floor out of Hermione's sight. Hermione didn't stop until she had wiped everyone's memory. She waved her wand and pulled the screen down off the wall and it folded itself into nothingness. She was shaking in shock, had she really just cleared all the students' minds? Surely there was a school rule about that! And had Fred really just said HER name?...

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Dean looked around the common room

'Hey where did the screen go? He was just about to say who he loved!' He said annoyed

'Yeah?' Lavender muttered looking around; she saw a flick of Hermione's hair as she ran upstairs

'He said Hermione' George whispered to Lee

'I know! You know what this means'

'They both like each other but don't know it' George said with a grin

'Wait…Hermione likes Fred? How do you know that?'

'Why else would she have wanted to wipe everyone's memory, she doesn't want her secret out!' George grinned.

'Shame you're a trouble maker then' Lee said with a glint in his eye

'A real shame' George chuckled darkly.

**Apples and Beckett**

**What do you think? Please let me know **


	9. Chapter 9

Decorations:

George and Lee wasted no time telling Fred all they had discovered the moment he woke up the next morning. After an hour of being horrified at how embarrassed he was, then an hour of marveling at how devious Hermione was, he had finally accepted two things, Hermione liked him, and he liked Hermione. Now all he had to do was decide how to show this to her and make her realize she liked him back.

Now Fred Weasley had never had a subtle strike in his body, not when he was five and told the lady down the street that he was scared she was going to sit on him because she was so fat, or when he was twelve and he told a girl in Slytherine that 'yes, those robes do make your butt look big'. Nor the moment when George had asked him to help play a prank on Ginny to calm her down about all the chamber of secret attacks, George had wanted to just stick a poster of a scary face on her ceiling so when she woke up she would scream, but oh no, Fred had wanted to take it to the next level as always. So now the time had come for him to try and win the girl of his literal dreams had arrived, he was not one for a small hand written note passed in the hallway saying 'you're pretty' or a flower delivered by owl over breakfast, no he was going all out. As only a Weasley twin could.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Fred had worked tirelessly for a week, charming pieces of paper, long strings of fabric and even badges to help him win Hermione. Through the week she had been avoiding everyone, feeling sure she had missed someone important with her memory charm.

'All ready Gred?'

'All ready Feorge' Fred smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Fred had to admit it as he watched Hermione struggle with books through the corridors, her hair getting in her eyes so that she had to keep blowing it up so that she could see, or absentmindedly letting her food keep falling off her fork back into her plate at breakfast as she read the Daily Prophet, or even just dosing by the fire after countless hours of study and helping Harry through his latest ordeal, she was amazing. And the fact that she had such a devious strike made her just perfect.

After she had gone to bed on Tuesday night, he set to work, charming up the decorations around the common room once everyone had gone to bed. The next morning was going to be unforgettable. He just knew it.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

Hermione woke as normal, got ready in her school uniform after reading over her study notes in bed, and then went down stairs into the common room to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.

When she stepped into the common room she felt a pressure on her forehead like when a muggle at the post office pressed the 'approved' or 'denied' stamp down hard on a form. She stumbled for a second then the feeling disappeared. She shook her head and walked over to Harry and Ron, only stopping when she was behind their chairs by the fire, looking around confused at the colourful bunting and posters on the wall. There was every single colour she could imagine made up into little triangles and all joined together to make a decorative rope that circled many times around the room, when she tried to focus closely on some of the individual flags to see what was written the letters blurred to her vision, making it just look like it was moving fiercely in a non-existent breeze. The posters had the outline of a woman on them with writing over her chest, like the wanted posters the ministry had put out for Sirius Black, but these ones were pink and didn't seem as threatening as Black's.

Looking right around the room, trying to find one non-blurry poster, she noticed some people were sniggering at her, along with sporting heart shaped badges on their robes.

'Harry! Why are you wearing a badge?' she asked him sharply

'Morning to you too Hermione' he laughed 'I don't know, it was stuck to my robes, we tried everything to get them off…'

'What do they say?' she asked

'You can't read it?' Ron sniggered

'Can you?' she asked looking horror struck

'Of course' he chuckled

'What does it say?'

'Oh no, I am not being the one to tell you! You'd hex me just for telling!' he said jumping from his chair when she gave him that look she learnt from McGonagall. 'See you at breakfast' he stammered and he and Harry legged it from the common room.

What was going on?

At that moment Fred walked down from the boys' dormitory all ready to accept Hermione's affections. He didn't however expect to find her standing there looking utterly confused while everyone around her sniggered or chuckled.

George bumped into him, Fred heard his brother exclaim

'Uh oh…'

'Yep…'

They both looked around the common room Fred had decorated the previous evening. The colourful bunting held the words 'Hermione granger belongs with Fred Weasley' 'Hermione and Fred' 'You are amazing' 'Will you be mine?'. The posters had an image of Hermione with the Caption 'Wanted' and under her face 'By Fred Weasley' while the badges on everyone's robes held sentences like 'Fred for Hermione' and 'Book worm plus Trouble maker equal perfect'.

'H…How?' Fred spluttered. He had thought he had charmed it all so that only Hermione would be able to read the messages, and everyone would just see pretty decorations…oh he had servilely stuffed up

'You are screwed' George muttered

'Tell me about it…' He said as Hermione turned confused and slightly hurt eyes onto him and he read the message stamped on her forehead 'Property of Fred Weasley'

'So so screwed' George almost tripped as he hurried backed back up the dormitory steps.

**Apples and Beckett **

So what do you think? How will Hermione react?


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat in the great hall trying to eat her porridge, but all the snickering and pointing was really putting her off. After a Hufflepuff asked her 'are you going to say yes?' a Ravenclaw quipped 'Smart and lucky, far out!' in such a voice that Hermione thought the girl was going to slap her and Malfoy began walking over with that stupid and annoying look that meant trouble, Hermione ran off to hid in the library.

All day she had to endure the snickering and whispers as she walked down the halls, everyone seemed to have the badges attached to their robes. Well except the Slytherines who had hexed, cursed or literally cut the badges off their robes. Goyle was walking around with a pancake sized hole in his school robes, it wasn't a pretty sight. Even her teachers won't tell her what was going, McGonagall said 'Sorry Granger, this is your fight' and Flitwick muttered 'Such good spell work, worthy of you Miss Granger' and he gave her an approving smile that utterly confused her.

'Miss Granger!' Umbridge's sweet dangerous girly voice rang out behind Hermione, she spun around worried. Harry was beside her and she knew if she wasn't careful he would say something against Umbridge and he would be given detention…again.

'Yes Professor'

'I can't understand how you have let this shameful behavior happen! The minister of magic is very displeased with this display Miss Granger; I am in full consent with the Minister's feelings…'

Hermione was looking at her with a very confused look on her face and her heart was beating very fast in her ears, what was going on?

'However, he doesn't see expulsion as a necessary result of this vulgar behavior. Never let it happen again miss Granger, or else I will personally see to it that your brushy head is expelled from Hogwarts forever' she said with that mad glint in her eyes 'because none of us want that' she laughed in her sickly sweet girly voice and Hermione felt Harry start forward as he always did when he was about to get set detention from Umbridge.

'Of course not Professor Umbridge, thank you for the warning' Hermione answered, holding Harrys forearm tightly, her voice slightly shaking with the fear of expulsion.

'Come on' Ron muttered and dragged Harry off to potions who still had Hermione clinging to his arm.

It wasn't until double potions that afternoon that she started to get answers.

'Your late' Snape quipped not even looking up 'twenty points from Gryfindoor'

'The bell just went!' Ron cried

'Twenty five' Snape replied, eyes still on the notes in front of him. 'Your essays were abysmal; I wouldn't even use them to mulch around Hargid's pumpkin patch'

Malfoy roared with laughter and Snape almost smiled, the corners of his mouth slightly curled.

'Crab, you will do better…' He started walking amongst the class, handing back their essays 'Malfoy, good, Parkinson, stop making puppy eyes at Malfoy and actually study, Longbottom…Longbottom' he sneered 'where to begin…'

'Leave him alone' Hermione muttered under her breath

'What was that Granger?' Snape gave her a cold look

'L…leave him alone, everyone has things they are better at then other things…' Hermione gulped at the look Snape was giving her now. Harry would have patted her on the back for standing up to Snape, but he was busy staying frozen so that he couldn't enrage Snape further by breathing too loud or blinking to fast, Snape hated Harry much more then Hermione, but Harry knew Snape had no issue taking out his anger on others.

'That is true Granger…' Ron gapped 'but as Longbottom is not good at anything. And yes I do mean anything; he is even hopeless at being a scatterbrain…' Neville was bright red and wishing he could turn into one of the caterpillars on the table just to escape the situation.

'His good at Herbology' Harry piped in, he couldn't take Snape cutting into Neville again, he did it every lesson!

'Longbottom cannot fill a caldron with water without melting it Potter!'

'That's not the point' Hermione said angrily

'No the point is you failed your essay Granger!' Snape leered over her and the whole room went dead silent. Malfoy had a grin beginning to creep onto his face and everyone realized what Snape had just said.

'F…failed?' Hermione stammered 'Why?'

'You just spew back the words from your text book like you ate it for breakfast and you are up yourself you think you are entitled to speak over a teachers…'

'She does not!' Ron and Harry yelled

'Shut up!' Snape growled 'I would stop thinking about dear lover boy and actual try to put the bushy head of yours to some good use…that that it would amount to much' he drawled. Harry looked ready to punch Snape in the face.

'What boy?' Hermione stammered, close to tears

'But you don't know?' Snape looked mad with glee. He unsheathed his wand and gave it a few complicated flicks. A soft haze seemed to envelope the dungeon class room then cleared, Hermione looked around and saw a poster on the back wall, which read 'Bookworm for trouble maker' she gasped. Frantically looking around she read all the posters then the badges on everyone's chest.

_Fred for Hermione. Be mine? You are amazing. Bookworms are sexy_

Snape looked at her horrified face, and sneered.

'I'd say you could do better but…' he gave a look like a strong pungent smell had caught his nose as he looked at her

'Homework for the week…' and he walked off as Malfoy cried with laughter

'Harry…how long did you know?' she whispered looking the badge on his chest that read 'I'm a Weasley/Granger supporter'

'All day…'

She gasped in horror, realizing that this is what everyone had been laughing about all day…they had literally been laughing at her…she wanted to cry. This was low, so low. She didn't think Fred had it in him to be so cruel. To humiliate her so thoroughly and without her even knowing! Only to have Snape! Snape of all people tell her…and in front of Malfoy…it was too much. She was done. No more tricks or revenge, it was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Now George knew his brother had his hands full with his revenge turn 'win Hermione' plan, so he hadn't bothered to ask for his help with his revenge on the Slytherine quidditch team. It had been going on for a few weeks now, unfortunately one of the beaters from the Slytherine quidditch team had seen Fred when Hermione's spell had made him act like a toddler and felt it was so funny that he told the rest of his team. From then on, the Slytherine team and Gryffindor team had been at war. At first Malfoy had replicate the toddler jinx on Katie Bell with her crashing into the keepers goals and a nasty cut appearing on her head, the result being Angelina and George hexing Malfoy into the hospital wing. Since then it had been blood on blood, wand to wand battles. Fred had gotten a black eye from a concealed punching fist jinxed into his beaters bat, the Slytherine beaters both received an ultimate wedgie-literally hanging from the keepers middle goal hoop from their tighty whities, Angelina had her hair charmed so that it was like real snakes that attacked her face-that had been one of the worst and the reason George was so angry at Malfoy.

While Fred was finally realizing his feelings for Hermione; George, Harry, Ron, Katie, Alicia and Angelina had snuck into the Slytherine change rooms and hexed, jinxed and charmed their way around the room to cause a lot of mess and embarrassment. It had resulted in a lot of mud flowing from the showers, stink sap in the taps, and letting a blast-ended skrewt into the change room once the Slytherine team was running around trying to remove the mud from their eyes and stink sap from their faces and hands. Of course they had received detention for a week from McGonagall, but seeing Malfoy in his elastic white underwear cover in mud and sap, screaming in terror, running onto the pitch followed by half his team members had been definitely worth it.

As this had been the prank to end all pranks, George had relaxed as a ban of revenge had been established between the two teams by Dumbledore himself. Yet this was not going to stop Malfoy, he had been seen in his underwear! Oh no, this was asking for trouble, and he knew which person he was going to take it out on. He just had to get to their broom…

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter HarryPotter

The Gryffindor team had just returned from practice, placing their brooms in a big pile by the door while they went to wash off and laugh still about their revenge on the Slytherine's. Fred was horrified not to have been included but congratulated his team on such an excellent prank. While they were all in the shower cubicles, Angela thought she heard someone at the door shifting the brooms around, but by the time she had wrapped a towel around herself and run out to see, there was no one there. Shaking her head and being relieved her braids were no longer attacking her face, she went back into her shower cubical.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter HarryPotter

After a horrid, horrid song lead by Malfoy as he ran into the hall from somewhere and the rest of the Slytherine's joining in at dinner for Hermione's torture, she was so hurt and angry that she stormed from the dining hall ready to hex Fred into oblivion for his terrible trick. As she thundered down to the quidditch pitch and McGonagall shouted at Malfoy, their song echoed in Hermione's ears

_She'll be as fat as his mum_

_If that's possible_ -Pansy chimed in as off key as possible

_But more ugly as she is a mudblood, a mudblood? A mudblood!_

_Their kids will be losers and grow up in the mud mud mud _

Yes it didn't rhyme well, but it hurt just as much as the most eloquently thought out lyrics could! She wiped tears from her eyes and pushed the rest of the horrid lyrics from her mind as she blasted the quidditch change room door open and stormed in

'Hermione!' Ron gasped, pulling his towel up to his chin. Half of them where out of the showers now, Harry was dressed along with Fred, well mostly, he was in the middle of pulling on his shirt, but Angelina was wrapped in a towel and was looking shocked at Hermione's entrance.

'Fredrick Weasley!' Hermione yelled 'How could you be so heartless!' she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks

'What?' he looked alarmed what had he done? Besides plastering posters all over the school telling her he liked her…

'Calm down Hermione' Harry stepped forward

'No!' and she flicked her wand and he was flown backwards and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor (valid it wasn't as hard as the curse was meant to be, Harry was her best friend, but she was so angry she had to have him out of the way or she would hurt him more on accident)

'Hermione!' Ron yelled horrified and lunging forward to take her wand off her till she calmed down, but she sent his flying into Harry who was standing up and shaking himself only slightly dazed.

'Stop this!' Fred yelled. He knew Hermione was not violent; she must be hexed or cursed to be acting like this.

'You stop it! Stop your teasing, mocking, torture and utter embarrassment!' she cried

'What!' He stammered

'Hermione' Angela started forward, but Hermione was too fast and spun her into George's arms, not that he was complaining…Hermione cast protective spells over everyone, except Fred.

'I could take the vanishing shirt…' she breathed hard 'and the shower screen in the common room…' she flicked her eyes around the room to make sure no one was actually hurt. Ron was holding Harry back, he knew that she had to have her say or things would just get worse.

'I could take the badges even!' she sounded very emotional 'And posters…but what I can't take is you taking stupid revenge SO far as to torture me!'

'I didn…'he still only had half his shirt on, one sleeve still sitting on his shoulder waiting to be stretched over his arm.

'I have been insulted in every way, called mudblood in front of the whole school at dinner by all the Slytherine's...' Harry gasped in utter anger 'threatened with explosion by Umbridge!' Harry gripped his hands ready to punch someone 'hurt and embarrassed, I CAN take it from all of them, Snape, Umbridge, even Malfoy! But I can't take it from YOU! I cannot handle you mocking me in such a way…' Her voice had broken

'I didn't…' he said in a small voice

'Mocking emotions Fred…I thought that would be beneath you' she swayed and turned to go. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She thought he was making fun of the idea of liking her…she thought he was mocking her by saying he liked her…which meant that she actually liked him and valued what he thought of her…OH! He had been SO stupid!

'Hermione! Wait' He went to chase after her, but she tripped over the bunch of broomsticks by the door and that was when all hell broke loose. It was clear to George, still protectively holding onto Angelina, what happened. Malfoy had jinxed his broom as revenge for the mud bath. Hermione was sucked to George's broom like a magnet and her shoelaces, jumper and hair tied around the handle as she screamed in fear. The broom fastened to Hermione rocketed from the change room with her yelling in fright.

'Hermione!' Everyone screamed after her, Harry, Ron, Angela, George, Katie and Alicia (who had just managed to get out of the end cubical that had a tendency to lock) where knocked back by Hermione's protective jinxes

'She's terrified of flying!' Harry said in panic

'Got it' Fred ran forward and picked up the first broom he could, Harry's Firebolt. And tore after the girl he loved, had accidently insulted and was now in mortal peril.

_**Apples and Beckett**_

_**What do my lovely readers think? Too much? Or a nice twist? :P Let me know **___


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was terrified, she was tied to a cursed broom, her shoelaces wrapped tightly around the many aerodynamically chosen tail twigs, her jumper and blouse had suddenly stretch past her hands and were wrapping tightly around her like a Boa constrictor while her bushy hair was knotted around the top of the broom handle. She had never been good at flying, not on a broom or a hippogriff, but she wouldn't even classify this experience as flying, more like gravity-defying-panic-stricken-payback.

Fred jumped on the Firebolt and felt it spring off into the air after Hermione like a cannon ball, he still had only one t-shirt sleeve actually on, the other sitting on his shoulder occasionally smacked him in the face as he shot after her.

Harry and Ron where trying every spell they knew to blast away Hermione's protective charm so that they could follow Fred and help save their best friend. George and Alicia where doing the same. Angelina pulled on her sports bra and jeans then pulled out her wand from her pocket, flicked it in a tricky sort of way and the spells lifted. She tore after Fred and grabbed a broom. Her shirt had been on the other side of the charms and she was so determined to help that she had no time to grab it. Ron pulled on a shirt and in his boxes tore after Harry, George Katie and Alicia who had her shirt on backwards. They were short a broom as Hermione was strapped to Fred's, so Alicia ran off to the store room to get a spare. George was on Ron's broom, Ron on Alicia's, Harry thought he had Angelina's which meant she probably had Alicia's as Katie was Angelina's.

They all ran out onto the Quidditch pitch and kicked off, Alicia following only a few minutes later on a Cleansweep. Harry looked around panicked, he couldn't see either of them, he knew Fred was an excellent flyer, but Hermione wasn't, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to control the broom even if she had been a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

'There!' Katie yelled and pointed to two tiny dots on the image of the moon

'How the bloody hell…' Ron started, as they all shot off after them

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

Fred was gaining on the mad broom and terrified Hermione, she was crying with fear and angry at being caught in such a situation

'Go away Fred' She yelled at him

'You have GOT to be kidding! Hermione I know I hurt you but seriously? You're going to be so stubborn as to let yourself not be rescued from a mad broom?'

'You made fun of me!' He was flying beside her, but every time he tried to grab her or the broom it swerved away, like it had in Harry's first ever Quidditch match when his broom had been cursed.

'You made fun of me!' He said back

'Yes, but not like you did…'

'Do you like me Hermione?' He said cutting to the chase, having to make a sharp left as her broom dodged him

'What?' she blushed and stammered

'Do you like me?' He asked, lunging at her, the lights of Hogwarts so small below them that they knew they were over a few thousand feet in the air. He seized her waist and the broom not letting her go, panting at the strain to keep hold of his own broomstick as well

'I…I…'

'Because I LIKE you Hermione' He said, utter truth in every syllable 'and I will get you out of this' he loosened his grip only enough for her to be dragged by his cursed broom though his arms enough for him to hold onto her ankles and start to try to pull off her shoes that had her legs trapped to the brooms tail.

Hermione was terrified, but at the same time so happy that she couldn't speak, she could plunge to her death at any minute, but at the same time the boy she liked had just said that he liked her.

'Hermione!' She heard Harry and Katie yell

'Help us!' Fred yelled 'She is literally tied to my stupid broom…'

'God I HATE Malfoy!' George said as he flew up beside Hermione and Fred 'How's it going?' he asked in a cheeky voice

'Oh lovely, you should try it sometime' Hermione said through gritted teeth.

'What can we do?' Ron asked as he circled slightly below them with Angelina

'You stay there, keep circling so if she falls…' Fred said

'What!' Hermione gasped in panic

'Shhh, Don't worry I won't let that happen' he said stroking her leg a few times as he tried to untie her shoes.

'Harry look out!' Katie screamed, He had grabbed the tip of the cursed broom to try and steady it, but at his touch it opened a small flap on the handle that had never been there before it was cursed and a shower of angry black scissor-sharp beaked birds shot out of it. They started to attack Hermione and Harry.

'George!' Fred yelled

'Got it' He gripped his beaters bat and began hitting the angry crows away

'Where did Malfoy learn this stuff?'

'I doubt this is all Malfoy's idea' Hermione said with a shriek as a bird pecked her cheek, cutting it.

'Katie, Alicia help George' Angelina said as she hit at a bird angrily with her bare hand and it fell away with an angry caw.

'My wand!' Hermione said 'I can help, just…' she struggled to pull her arms out of the elongated sleeves that held her tight to the broom.

'We got this' Fred said worried

'No you don't' Hermione answered

'No…but we will…HA!' she felt him pull one of her feet free of her shoe and her leg fell from the pull of gravity, she gasped, but she don't fall

'We need to head back towards the castle' Alicia said as she aimed a kick at a crow. Fred had just managed to pull her second stocking clad foot out of her shoe

'Hermione, can you steer at all?' Ron called, a Crow peaking his head

'No!' she almost wanted to swear at him for thinking _she_ could, but it was a fair question.

'Harry, you push her to the left and I'll go the other side and try and turn her around' they both pushed trying to turn her and the broom like a compass needle, thousands of feet in the dark night air.

'Not working!'

'I think the trick is you have to actually use the broom like a broom, not push it around, no broom responds to that well' Angelina said knowledgably

'Right' someone said

'Wrap your legs around me' Fred said as he pulled her down so that she was level with him, the wind would have been whipping her hair around her face if it hadn't been tied around the broom handle.

'What!' she looked confused and a little embarrassed

'Wrap your legs around me that way we won't drift apart and I can steer as well as try to untangle you'

'Ok' she threw modesty aside and threw her legs up and locked her feet around his waist

'Bet you wanted a different piece of wood between your legs Hermione' George laughed

'George!' Fred tried to hit his brother as Hermione and he both blushed profusely.

'Just trying to ease the tension' he sang with a laugh

'Harry help me with her hair'

'But it's just one big knot!' Harry said as he flew beside Hermione, trying to stay level with her

'Incoming Harry' Ron called, and Harry hit the crow away and it burst into ash

'Cool' George said and smashed his attacking bird too.

'Harry, Fred, you free Hermione, we'll take the birds' Ron said

'But who will catch me?' Hermione panicked

'I got you, you're not going anywhere' Fred said comfortingly in her ear, their chests where pressed together, his arms wrapped around her and he tried to gently pull her hair out of its cursed knot (as gently as you can at a few thousand feet while cursed birds attack you)

'Just cut it!' Hermione yelled over the rushing wind

'Serious?' Fred looked at her 'Aren't girls super attached to their hair?' he remembered the huge lecture his mother had given him when he had chopped off some of Ginny's when they were little

'I'm more attached to my life!'

'Fair enough' Fred said and he and Harry began to cut her knot of hair. In a few moments her head was free from the broomstick handle and she buried her face in Fred's shoulder. She could feel her short, just above her shoulder length hair whipping around her face.

_Smash. _

'What the bloody hell was that!' Ron yelped as the whole Gryffindor quidditch team and Hermione where torn apart

'One of those horses that pull the carriages' Harry said 'Looks lost'

'Nothing pulls the carriages Harry' Ron said worried

'That wasn't nothing!' Alicia said in fright

'Fred!' Hermione screamed, she was hanging now upside down under his cursed broom, her school jumper the only thing holding her to it. She could make out the lights of Hogwarts, if she fell, surely she would be impaled on one of the statues that adorned the castles roof!

'It's gone now' Harry said

'Fred!' she screamed. He was flying back to her, thrown far away in the air by the rogue invisible monster. He almost crashed into her in desperation to save her. He wrapped his arms around her

'I've got you, Shhh' she was crying from the fear of such a height, and how painful a death it would be to fall from such a height.

'God its cold' Angelina stammered

'That's what happens when you don't where a shirt' George quipped, not that he was complaining

'There was no time, my team mate needed my help' she snapped

'I'm your team mate and you never forget your shirt for me' he said in a mock sad voice

'Shut up George' Katie said while Angelina threw him a look that told him he was in trouble for saying that (and it was the trouble that he liked)

'Can you wriggle your arms free?' Fred asked Hermione

'I can try, just don't let me fall'

'Never' he replied and kissed her forehead.

'You don't think it's strange how suddenly you don't have to steer?' George asked as he circled and hit away the last of the attacking birds

'You don't think…' Fred said

'Think what?' Hermione asked worried

'Nothing. Fred hurry up!' George said quickly

'What?' Ron, Harry and Angelina asked

'It's just…the broom might have a target…'

'And?' Alicia asked swooping around them all, shirt still backwards

'The target could maybe be a wall…a stone wall…' George said, knowing as everyone did that the entire castle that they were all flying straight towards was made of very solid, very painful-if-hit stone.

'Fred!' Hermione began wrestling against her straight jacket like school jumper. His unused T-shirt sleeve smacked him in the face for what felt like the two hundredth time.

'You'll be ok, promise'

'Never promise things you can't' she said through gritted, scared teeth

'You'll be ok, promise' he repeated

He began to pull at her jumper sleeves too, to help her pull her arms out. Soon she was able to wriggle her arms out of the sleeves

'Hurry up guys!' Ron said as the full outline of the solid castle came into view

'Hurrying' Fred said in a panic.

Hermione pulled her arms out of the strangling jumper and Fred pulled it over her head, the individual shapes of the windows were eliminated.

'Hold on' Fred yelled and Hermione, in her bra , stockings and school skirt held onto him for dear life as he kicked Harry's Firebolt up and ripped the rest of the binding spell off Hermione. The rest of the quidditch team swerved and dived as Fred's cursed broom shot forward and in mere moment's shattered against the stone wall next to professor McGonagall's office window.

'That was bloody close' Ron moaned as they all slowly flew towards the ground and the change rooms.

'Tell me about it' George looked shaken.

They all landed on the ground, all a bit shaky as they stood, nerves still pumping through their system and in the chases of those not fully dressed also the cold.

'Hermione you alright?' Harry asked looking at her closely, her eyes still wide with fear

'Yeah' she nodded 'Thanks for saving me…all of you' She looked at them all, Fred was standing right next to her, ready to catch her if she fainted or collapsed

'Of course'

'Anytime'

'Always will'

They all said

'Oh and sorry for…for being so angry and causing this huge mess…' she looked at her feet, her shorter hair falling around her face.

'Don't worry about it' some of them chimed as they all started to walk back to the change rooms, some of them shivering

'Here' Fred pulled his half worn shirt off over his head and gave it too Hermione, she was too cold to say no and pulled it on greedily. They stood on the edge of the quidditch pitch as the others walked into the change room

'Thanks' she said from the bottom of her heart

'It's just a shirt Hermione' He replied, she smacked his arm lightly

'You know what I mean, thank you for saving me' she stepped forward so that she was right in front of him. 'Thank you'

'You're welcome' He smiled

'I really like you Fred' she said looking him in the eyes, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and pulling herself close to him

'And I really really like you Bookworm' He grinned cheekily as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter

'That was our most intensive training session yet! And that includes the time Wood used seven bludgers to try and teach us the message that they hurt when they hit' George laughed

'Angelina will probably think in a few days what a great training exercise this all was and start hexing us all to our brooms!' Harry moaned

'Don't tempt me Potter' She grinned.

**Apples and Beckett. **

**Hey **** Sorry for the wait, was away exploring the world a bit. What do you guys think? Shall I end this fanfic here? **


End file.
